lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
John Locke
Para outros resultados de "John", vá à página "John (desambiguamento)"; | Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Johnathan Locke | Age= 48 | DOB=30 de Maio de 1956 | Place=Tustin, Califórnia, EUA | Status= Vivo Morto no futuro | Family=Sra. Locke - Avó materna Anthony Cooper - Pai Emily Annabeth Locke - Mãe Florence - Mãe adotiva Melissa - Irmã adotiva Jeannie - Irmã adotiva | Profession= Supervisor regional de uma empresa de caixas | ReasonAus= Foi participar de uma 'Walkabout' pelas selvas da Australia | ReasonTrip= Voltando para os EUA após ter sido impedido de participar da 'Walkabout' | Actor=Terry O'Quinn | Dublador=Mauro Ramos }} Johnathan "John" Locke é um dos sobreviventes da parte intermediária do vôo 815. Sua paralisia parou imediatamente depois dele cair na ilha, o que levou-o a acreditar que ele tem alguma conexão especial com a ilha. Locke acabou por se separar da maioria dos membros do acampamento e liderou o grupo dos que o apoiavam para a vila dos Outros, onde eles se tornaram os primeiros habitantes da Ilha a serem atacados pelos mercenários do cargueiro. Locke recentemente estabeleceu contato com Jacob através de Christian, que lhe informou a maneira de salvar a Ilha. Após a Ilha ser movida, Locke assume a liderança dos Outros. Em algum ponto indeterminado no futuro, usando o pseudônimo Jeremy Bentham, Locke fez contato com cada um dos membros do Oceanic Six em uma tentativa de trazê-los de volta à Ilha. Falhando neste objetivo, Locke morreu no futuro sob circunstâncias desconhecidas, apesar de suicídio ser a causa oficial da morte. Antes do acidente Infância e Adolescência John Locke nasceu de Emily Annabeth Locke e Anthony Cooper, em 30 de maio 1956 (apesar da música tocada no início do episódio "Cabin Fever", "Everyday" de Buddy Holly's, não ter sido lançada antes de 1957). Sua mãe tinha 15 anos quando deu à luz a John Locke e após o seu nascimento. Sua avó imediatamente o "colocou" para a adoação. Locke nasceu muito prematuro e meses antes do previsto, e sobreviveu apesar de inúmeras doenças; as enfermeiras do hospital referia a ele como um milagre. Richard Alpert esteve presente no hospital nos primeiros dias de vida de Locke. Locke foi colocado em uma casa sob cuidados de sua "mãe adotiva" chamada Florence. Locke tinha duas irmãs adotiva, Melissa e Jeannie, e um irmão adotivo que Locke brincava com ela o famoso jogo mousetrap. Aos 5 anos, Locke recebeu a visita de Richard, que contou a ele que era diretor de uma "escola" para crianças muito especiais e ele acreditava que Locke era uma delas. Ele pediu a Locke para lhe mostrar algo especial, mas fez uma pausa ao perceber que Locke tinha feito um desenho de um "homem" sendo atacado pelo círculos pretos. Então, Richard mostra a Locke uma série de objetos e perguntou a ele qual dos objetos o pertencia. Após pensar, Locke pegou uma faca, que Richard se irritou e disse que não era o item certo. Ele vai embora com pressa, dizendo que Locke ainda não estava apto a entrar na escola. Mais tarde em sua vida, sua irmã adotiva Jeannie, morreu jovem, por ter o pescoço quebrado quando caiu ao brincar nas "barras de macaco". Sua mãe se culpou, por não ter observado e cuidado dela. Após sua morte, um cão da raça Golden Retriever apareceu e começou a morar no quarto de Jeannie. A mãe adotiva de Locke acreditou que o carrocho tinha o espírito de Jeannie, que retornara para dizer que o acidente não foi sua culpa. O cachorro desapareceu rapidamente após a morte da mãe adotiva de Locke, há 5 anos. Nunca mais foi visto. Quando Locke tinha 16 anos, ele recebeu uma oferta do Mittelos Laboratories para vir ao "acampamento de verão", mas Locke recusou, pois seu amor pela ciência havia feito dele objeto de críticas e gozação. Seu professor, Gellert, mencionou ter falado com um Dr. Alpert sobre a oportunidade, mas Locke disse que era mais interessado em esportes e atividades recreativas, ao que Gellert disse que Locke não podia fazer essas coisas. Locke respondeu com "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer." Encontrando seus pais right|thumb|Locke caçando com seu pai. John foi caçado por uma misteriosa mulher que depois revelou ser sua mãe, Emily. Na primeira conversa dos dois, Emily disse que ele foi imaculadamente concebido, o que preparou seu caminho para o seu “destino” especial. Entretanto, o incrédulo John contratou um detetive particular para segui-la, que descobriu que seu pai estava vivo e que sua mãe tinha um histórico de doença mental. A partir dessa informação, John visitou o pai, Anthony, que parecia encantado em receber o filho em sua casa. Anthony convidou o impaciente John para uma caçada, onde eles aparentemente começaram um vínculo. Um dia, John chegou à casa de seu pai e o encontrou fazendo hemodiálise. Anthony então revelou que tinha um rim doente e que precisava muito de um transplante, antes de pedir a John para que não deixasse essa notícia estragar os bons momentos que estavam vivendo juntos. Compadecido, John ofereceu a ele o seu próprio rim e antes da cirurgia, acreditou que seu encontro com o pai tinha sido um mero acaso. left|thumb|Locke e Helen no "funeral" de Anthony. Entretanto, quando Locke acordou em seu quarto, Cooper não estava a seu lado e a enfermeira acabou revelando que Cooper tinha deixado o hospital e abandonado Locke. Traumatizado, ele visitou a mãe que confessou que seu primeiro encontro e tudo que aconteceu depois havia sido forjado por seu pai, num golpe para comovê-lo e pegar seu rim saudável. Também disse que tinha recebido um bom dinheiro para fazer isso. Fora de si, Locke foi até a casa de seu pai, mas foi barrado no portão. Ignorando os avisos do guarda, Locke ficou do lado de fora, esperando por uma resposta sobre a traição dele. Relacionamento com Helen Algum tempo depois, Locke decidiu entrar num grupo de apoio onde começou a achar que os problemas dos outros eram triviais perto dos seus. Entretanto, no fim da sessão, ele foi abordado por uma mulher do grupo Helen, que pareceu entender seu problema. Eles começaram uma relação que ajudou John a distrair-se um pouco dos problemas com o pai, exceto do hábito de vigiar sua casa. Mas ele foi forçado a deixar essa mania quando Helen, sua namorada, o surpreendeu e mandou que ele escolhesse entre ela e seu pai. Depois de um tempo juntos, Locke decidiu pedi-la em casamento. Ele tinha tudo pronto, mas seu pai voltou à cena. Ele se fingiu de morto depois de ter dado um golpe milionário em alguns criminosos e colocou o dinheiro em uma conta num banco, mas precisava de ajuda para retirá-lo de lá. Em recompensa pela ajuda de Locke, Anthony daria ao filho a quantia de U$200,000. Locke ajudou mas não se sabe se ele aceitou a recompensa ou não. Helen descobriu o envolvimento do namorado com o dinheiro do pai e recusou a proposta de casamento dele, o deixando de joelhos no estacionamento do hotel onde seu pai havia se hospedado. right|thumb|Locke pedindo Helen em casamento. Na Comunidade left|thumb|Locke quando levou Eddie para a comunidade. Algum tempo antes de seu "acidente," John vivia com o que parecia ser um grupo de fazendeiros alternativos, que secretamente viviam como uma família, cultivando e vendendo maconha. Durante esse tempo, ele conheceu Eddie, que estava pedindo carona. John o ajudou e o convidou para fazer parte de sua “família”. Depois, descobriu-se que Eddie era na verdade um policial, então, para salvar sua “família”, John pretendia pegar Eddie durante uma caçada. Locke tinha Eddie na mira da arma, mas o policial disse que ele não faria aquilo, e Locke realmente não fez, deixando-o ir. Não se sabe o que aconteceu com a fazenda depois que Eddie conseguiu fugir de Locke. Paralisia Tendo sido golpeado por seu pai, abandonado pela mulher que amava, e perdendo a coisa mais perto de uma família de verdade que ele jamais teve, Locke entrou em um estado de depressão e começou a ver um terapeuta e receber seguro por sua deficiência. Um dia ele é abordado por Peter Talbot, filho da Sra. Talbot que vai se casar com Cooper. Locke, sabendo que Cooper planejava dar um golpe na família, lhe ordena a desistir do golpe, ameaçando-o lhe expor a verdade. Cooper inicialmente concorda; no entanto, Locke mais tarde fica sabendo que Peter tinha sido morto. Confrontando Cooper, seu pai clama não ter nada a ver com o assassinato. Cooper ainda diz que a Sra. Talbot teria cancelado o casamento. Quando Locke lhe pergunta se ele poderia ligar para verificar a informação, Cooper lhe aponta o telefone, situado na frente de uma janela de vidro a 8 andares do prédio. Quando Locke pega o telefone, Cooper o agride e o joga pra fora da janela, fazendo Locke cair 8 andares e quebrar sua coluna, paralisando-o da cintura pra baixo. right|thumb|Locke caindo do prédio quando foi jogado por seu pai. Um dia, enquanto Locke estava na reabilitação, um "enviado" chamado Matthew Abaddon disse a ele para ir em uma walkabout, mesmo Locke não podendo andar, dizendo que uma vez que ele fosse a uma walkabout, ele iria sendo algo e voltaria sendo outra coisa. Locke recusa, mas Abaddon diz que um dia eles irão se encontrar novamente e Locke "deverá uma a ele". Trabalho na companhia de caixas e o Walkabout Um tempo depois, Locke tentou restabelecer suas relações se envolvendo com uma garota de tele-sexo (ou algo parecido), que tinha o nome de Helen. Ele a convidou para viajar com ele para o Walkaboult para qual tinha comprado dois tickets, mas ela recusou dizendo que ele era apenas um cliente e que aquilo não estava certo e a “relação” terminou. Não se sabe se Locke tinha tido outra parceiras desde Helen. No comentário do , os produtores do show disseram que a eletroestimulação que era aplicada a suas pernas enquanto falava com "Helen" era uma grande parte do porque ele era capaz de andar novamente, juntamente com os misteriosos poderes da Ilha. John Locke teve vários tipos de trabalho durante sua vida, antes de cair na Ilha. Em alguma parte não especificada de sua vida, ele trabalhou com gerente assistente em uma espécie de loja de departamentos; ele pode ser visto ensinando um garotinho a jogar Armadilha de Rato, um jogo que ele mesmo jogava quando era pequeno. left|thumb|Locke em sua cadeira de rodas. Enquanto namorava Helen, Locke tinha uma companhia de inspeção de casas, que se chamava Welcome Home. Uma das clientes foi Nadia, que conhecia Sayid do Iraque. Sua ocupação antes do acidente era de supervisor de uma Companhia de Caixas em Tustin, Califórnia. É possível que a companhia tivesse sido adquirida por Hurley antes de sua viagem para a Austrália. Ele gostava de jogar Eixos e Aliados com um colega usando jargões militares. Seu chefe, Randy, parecia xingá-lo por causa disso, dizendo a ele que aquilo não era militarismo de verdade. Locke se negou veementemente a aceitar que sua deficiência modificasse o modo como vivia a vida. Ele fez planos de ir à Austrália para participar do walkabout tour para dar a si mesmo um desafio. Entretanto, quando ele chegou foi impedido de ir por causa de sua cadeira de rodas. Por causa disso e gritou nervoso:, "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!", frase que virou característica do personagem. Sem alternativa, ele preparou sua volta aos EUA, embarcando no Vôo 815. Ele teve que ser carregado pelos comissários de bordo e se envergonhou muito disso. Sentou-se no fim do corredor, na poltrona 24D. Ele encontrou Rose brevemente no aeroporto, sem saber que eles dois seriam beneficiados momentos depois pelas Propriedades de Cura da Ilha. Na Ilha 1ª Temporada left|thumb|Locke sentindo os pés. Após a queda do Vôo 815, Locke estava em choque ao descobrir que havia recuperado sua habilidade de andar. No primeiro momento, ele andou desconfiado, inapto a compreender o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, com segundos, ele estava correndo em ajuda a Jack. Estar apto a andar afetou profundamente Locke, dando suporte ao seu sentimento de "Homem de Fé", acreditando que era seu destino estar na Ilha, e que tudo acontecia por uma razão. right|thumb|Locke encarando o monstro. Locke foi também o primeiro Lostie a testemunhar o Monstro; ele estava caçando javalis com Michael e Kate, quando pareceu que o Monstro se aproximou dele. Entretanto não vemos isso; tudo que temos como evidência foi o que Locke disse a Jack: "Eu olhei dentro dos olhos da Ilha, e o que eu vi...foi lindo." Ele descreve o monstro como uma luz brilhante a Eko em "The Cost of Living" (que somente replica que "não foi isso que eu vi"). Como um resultado deste incidente, ele veio a pensar que a Ilha era uma entidade que teria elaborado um plano para todos. Esta forma de enxergar o Monstro parece similar ao que vemo entre Juliet e o Monstro em "Left Behind"). left|thumb|Locke observando Michael e Walt. Logo depois desse incidente, Locke foi responsável por deixar Sayid inconsciente e destruir seu equipamento de rádio feito com o objetivo de descobrir a origem do sinal contínuo. Loke manteve isso em segredo por um longo tempo até admití-lo a Sayid. Locke recebeu um grande respeito dos sobreviventes por ajuda-los sem razão aparente e em decorrência de algumas habilidades que demonstrou, como: *Rastreamento, que permitiu aos sobreviventes se movimentarem na área e procurando pessoas perdidas. *Caça, o que preveniu uma crise de alimento; Locke encontrou vestígios de javali que felizmente puderam alimentar o acampamento. *Perseverança, ao ajudar Charlie na luta contra o vício da heroína, o que criou fortes laços entre os dois. *Compaixão, ao ajudar Michael a se reconciliar com seu filho e ao constuir um berço para Aaron right|thumb|Locke drogando Boone. Durante uma caçada aos recentemente abduzidos Claire e Charlie, ele lança uma lanterna na direção de Boone, que falha em pegá-la e que revela uma estrutura metálica no chão com o barulho, permitindo a descoberta da Escotilha, um evento que seria crucial na jornada dos sobreviventes. Ele a manteve em segredo dos sobreviventes, e pediu que Boone fizesse o mesmo. Entretanto, Boone não era tão forte quanto Locke; e se preparava para contar a Shannon, quando Locke o capturou, drogou, procurando convencê-lo a se desatrelar desses vícios antigos e não fazê-lo. , Mas Locke ainda ansiava por adentrar na Escotilha, ele descortinava todos os modos possíveis de abrí-la, acabando por construir uma catapulta, uma tentativa falha. Seguindo este evento, Locke tem uma visão, mostrando um pequeno avião caído, sua mãe apontando para ele, um Boone coberto por sangue. Além disso, ele foi confinado à sua cadeira de rodas, inapto a andar. A visão também mencionou uma mulher no passado de Boone que morreu em decorrência de uma queda. left|thumb|Locke carregando Boone. O sonho era uma visão, entretanto, pois com Boone, ele procurou trazer o avião ao chão, como uma forma de analisar a cabine do piloto. Logo, suas pernas aparentemente começara a regredir em sua função, fazendo com que Locke engatinhasse. Istou significou que Boone precisaria escalar o paredão de modo a analisar o avião. Porém, o avião se precipitou e caiu, a ponta primeiro, ferindo Boone mortalmente. Locke retornou ao acampamento carregando o corpo ferido de Boone, ainda que sem revelar a verdadeira causa de seus machucados, voltando logo à escotilha. Por não conhecer o verdadeiro problema, Jack não pôde salvar Boone, que morreu. , right|thumb|Locke vendo a luz vinda da escotilha. Na Escotilha, Locke clamava ter feito o que a Ilha queria, mas que precisava saber o que fazer agora. Ele implorou, entrou em cólera, batendo na porta com suas mãos. Logo em seguida, um flash de luz assomou vindo de dentro, e tão logo desapareceu. Isto pareceu reafirmar a fé de Locke. Locke retornou ao acampamento para o funeral de Boone, ainda vestindo uma camisa repleta do sangue do falecido. Ele foi confrontado violentamente por Jack, que exigia alguma explicação. Ele se acalmou em seguida, e então pôde contar tudo sobre a Escotilha. Mas a morte de Boone fez com que Locke perdesse muito com a confiança atribuída a ele pelo resto dos sobreviventes; e Jack nunca confiou totalmente nele depois disso. left|thumb|Locke e Jack abrindo a escotilha. Quando a primeira balsa foi queimada, Locke deu um discurso firme porém desonesto, atribuíndo o ocorrido à ação dos outros; ainda que soubesse que o autor fora Walt. Walt, em seguida, o confessou do que tinha feito. Mas Locke não contou a ninguém sobre a verdadeira autoria da destruição da primeira balsa. Quando Jack, Kate, Hurley e Rousseau seguiram ao Black Rock procurando dinamite a fim de explodirem a porta da escotilha, Locke fazia parte do time. Durante esta caminha, Locke foi agarrado pelo Monstro e impelido em direção a um buraco no chão; só sendo salvo pela atitude de Kate ao jogar uma dinamite no buraco, repelindo assim o Monstro. Durante este evente, Locke pede a Jack que o deixe ir, e que nada o aconteceria. Quando eles finalmente conseguiram adentrar na Escotilha, armados com dinamite, Locke foi o primeiro a descer pela estrutura, evitando os protestos de Hurley. A porta da Escotilha é aberta, e a Primeira Temporada acaba com Jack e Locke descendo pela escada da estrutura. 2ª Temporada [[Imagem:08LockeNumbers.jpg|thumb|left|230px|'John Locke': O primeiro sobrevivente do vôo 815 a digitar os números.]]Após entrar na escotilha recém aberta (e descobrir que se tratava da estação O Cisne do Projeto DHARMA), Locke foi brevemente capturado por Desmond (que uma vez viu Jack correndo em Los Angeles), o operador da Estação. Quando Desmond fuge, Locke contina seu trabalho de digitar Os Números e Apertar o Botão, que ele acreditava ser extremamente importante. Locke acreditava que a função de apertar o botão era tão crucial que ele elaborou um turno entre os sobreviventes, para que tudo pudesse ser feito eficientemente. , , Em seguida na série Locke descobre que Charlie estava guardando estátuas cheias de heroína, encontradas no bimotor, ficando extremamente chateado com o que considerou como quebra de confiança. [[Imagem:2Lockeandheroin.jpg|thumb|right|200px|'Locke' descobrindo as estátuas de heroína de Charlie.]] Logo depois, ele espancou Charlie severamente por ter sequestrado Aaron (que o fez por estar instigado por sonhos. Após isso, se tornou próximo de Claire, de uma forma paterna (incutindo em Charlie um grande ciúme). , Após 49 dias seguidos à queda do avião, Locke estava passando por Paulo quando viu que ele tentava enterrar algo (os diamantes), dizendo que "coisas aqui nunca ficam enterradas", e dando o conselho de enterrar o que quer que fosse mais dentro da Ilha ou mesmo acima na praia, devido à erosão da areia na pria. Locke então segue andando. Graças a manipulações sutís de "Henry Gale", um membro dos Outros que os sobreviventes capturaram, John acabou tendo atritos com Jack pela 'liderança' do grupo e o papel de tomador-de-decisões. Iniciamente, acreditou que Henry Gale não era um dos Outros; e então pediu ajuda de Gale quando sua perna foi esmagada pela Porta de Segurança durante um Lockdown inesperado na escotilha. Em troca da ajuda, prometeu proteger Gale dos outros sobreviventes. Enquanto estava sendo esmagado pela porta, descobriu um mapa da ilha secreto, desenhado em uma das portas de isolamento. Seguido da revelação da farsa de Gale, Locke passou a duvidar de sua fé quando Gale afirmou nunca ter apertado o botão e que nada havia ocorrido, ainda que sua credulidade sobre a Ilha tenha se fortalecido um pouco com a revelação de Rose que deixou claro que também estava ciente das propriedades curativas da Ilha. [[Imagem:02LockeEkoeYemi.jpg|thumb|left|230px|'Locke' e Eko seguem Yemi.]] Em "?", Eko teve um sonho em que Ana-Lucia e seu irmão Yemi o disseram para ajudar Locke a seguir até o sinal de interrogação (O ?). Eko pede a Locke que o ajude a encontrar Henry, que havia escapado. Mais tarde na selva, Eko disse a Locke que na verdade eles estavam atrás do sinal de interrogaração. Locke se recusou a contar a Eko de que se tratava aquele sinal, então Eko o desmaia com um golpe de sua machadinha. Quando Locke acorda, ele mostra a Eko seu rascunho do mapa da porta de segurança, e Eko decide então que eles deveriam achar a interrogação como mostrado no mapa. Logo, eles chegam ao avião bimotor no qual Boone havia morrido. Locke zombou de suas idéias anteriores, implicando que ainda se culpava pela morte de Boone. Locke tem um sonho envolvendo Yemi e Eko, escalando o paredão próximo. Ele conta isso a Eko, que logo alcança o topo da formação rochosa e lá de cima ele avista um sinal de interrogação impresso no chão logo abaixo. Percebendo que o sinal etá indicando que o avião está no lugar onde algo está escondido; os dois homens se esquivam abaixo do avião e descobrem outra escotilha. A nova escotilha era outra DHARMA, A Pérola, que continha um filme que sugere que o ato de Apertar o Botão não era nada além de um experimento psicológico. Esta informação complementada pela falsa afirmação de Henry Gale de que não teria apertado o botão e isto não surtiu nenhum efeito, abalou a fé de Locke na Ilha, enquando Eko em decorrência de seus sonhos passou a pensar de uma forma completamente diferente - acreditado que Apertar o Botão era essencial. Em "Three Minutes" Locke presenciou Charlie jogando as estátuas da Virgem Maria repletas de heroína remanescentes no mar. thumb|right|200px|O [[Desmond|nosso brother dizendo a Locke que os números são reais e que ele derrubou seu avião.]] Locke finalmente pôde retirar sua 'tala' que suportava suas pernas, percebendo que havia se curado da lesão com o esmagamento da porta de segurança na Estação Cisne. Locke se determinou a provar que Apertar o Botão não tinha sentido. Para isso, montou uma sociedade com Desmond, que havia retornado. Desmond provocou um Lockdown, que trancou Eko fora da Escotilha, com o intúito de esperar o final da contagem, assumindo que nada iria acontecer. Enquanto aguardavam o final da contagem, Desmond lê os registros retiradas da escotilha Pérola e percebeu que todo o evento era legítimo, e que a queda do avião pode ter acontecido como conseqüência da falha no sistema que ele gerou, tempos atrás. Alarmado, tentou Apertar o Botão, Locke quebrou o computador em protesto. Quando a contagem dos 108 minutos terminou e a energia eletromagnética começou a se sobrecarregar, Locke disse apenas 3 palavras - "Eu estava errado" - para Eko, que havia conseguido entrar na sala. 3ª Temporada thumb|left|Charlie e Locke levando Eko de volta ao acampamento. John Locke acordou na selva impossibilitado de falar. Ele fez o caminho de volta para a praia e, com a ajuda de Charlie construiu uma “tenda do suor” no lugar da igreja de Eko. Ele teve uma visão onde Boone o levava pelo aeroporto onde ele pôde ver muitas das pessoas que estavam na Ilha, continuamente dizendo a John que ele deveria "limpar sua própria bagunça." John logo entendeu que o que Boone estava tentando dizer era que ele deveria salvar Eko, uma vez que sua opinião contrária à dele tinha causado a implosão da escotilha Cisne. Depois de sua visão, Locke pôde falar e estava convencido de que Eko tinha sido pego por um urso polar em algum lugar. Juntos, ele e Charlie encontraram e resgataram Eko. Depois Hurley contou sobre o que tinha acontecido a Jack, Kate e Sawyer, Locke fez um discurso dizendo que iria resgatá-los. Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki e Paulo então foram atrás de Eko na estação Pérola, para ver se lá haveria alguma oportunidade de ver outras estações através dos monitores, e assim localizar Jack, Sawyer e Kate. Eles pegaram um sinal em um dos monitores e viram um homem com tapa-olhos, vestindo um macacão da DHARMA (depois foi revelado que o nome dele era Mikhail Bakunin), em uma sala com um computador e equipamentos elétricos. O homem percebeu que estava sendo observado e desligou a câmera, bem antes de John dizer: "Eu acho que ele estava nos esperando". thumb|right|Locke no computador da Chama. Locke, Desmond, Sayid, Nikki, e Paulo encontraram Eko morto onde o “monstro” o havia deixado. Locke decidiu enterrá-lo ali mesmo. Quando Nikki perguntou porque, Locke explicou que já haviam muitos mortos no cemitério e os sobreviventes não precisavam de mais um. Locke também disse que acreditava que o "Mostro" tinha matado Eko por uma razão, que ele queria descobrir qual era. Locke achou o cajado de Eko na selva para marcar o lugar onde ele seria enterrado. Quando o grupo enterrou o nigeriano, Locke olhou para o cajado de Eko e notou algo escrito nele: "Eleve seus olhos e olhe para o norte. João 3, 5." Locke tomou essa mensagem para si mesmo e se determinou a ir para o norte a 305 graus. Sayid, Kate e Rousseau o acompanharam nessa jornada. A bússola levou o grupo a descobrir a estação Chama, onde eles encontraram o Outro Mikhail. Locke rapidamente se interessou por um joguinho de xadrez que havia no computador da estação. Ele jogou várias vezes, mesmo depois de Mikhail dizer que ele nunca conseguiu vencer porque o computador roubava. Locke venceu e destravou uma seqüência de comandos. Ele digitou "77" no computador, que seria o comando a ser digitado no caso de uma incursão dos hostis. Quando o grupo deixou o local levando Mikhail, uma explosão aconteceu, levando a estação Chama pelos ares. Depois, continuou a jornada com Sayid, Kate, Danielle e o prisioneiro Mikhail, seguindo o mapa que o iraquiano encontrou na Chama. Quando eles encontraram a cerca sônica, Locke decidiu testar o que aconteceria empurrando Mikhail por entre as torres. Mikhail agradeceu a Locke antes de morrer ao ser atingido pelas ondas sônicas. A surpreendente e apavorosa morte de Mikhail criou tensões entre Locke e os outros membros da expedição, particularmente Sayid, que planejava poupar a vida de Mikhail. Na Vila dos Outros, Locke foi logo procurar por Ben deixando Kate e Sayid sozinhos na missão de resgatar Jack. Ele falou com o líder dos Outros pela primeira vez desde sua última conversa na estação Cisne e a primeira pergunta foi sobre o submarino sobre o qual Mikhail tinha falado, mas foi interrompido por Alex. A garota acabou ficando refém de John dentro do armário enquanto Richard Alpert entrou e disse que tinham capturado Kate e Sayid. Depois que Richard saiu, Locke mandou que Alex fosse pegar a mochila de Sayid. Ben começou a falar sobre a paralisia de Locke e perguntou a ele se “tinha doído”. John respondeu que sentiu sua coluna se quebrar. Depois de saber que Locke tinha estado na escotilha Chama, Ben entendeu que ele tinha trazido C-4 consigo e colocado na mochila, portanto sua idéia era de explodir o submarino para que ninguém pudesse sair da Ilha. Ben confessou a Locke que mantinha os Outros iludidos, fazendo com que eles acreditassem que poderiam sair da Ilha quando quisessem. thumb|left|250px|Locke dentro do submarino, antes de explodi-lo. Pediu para que John imaginasse uma "Caixa Mágica," que poderia fazer todos os seus desejos se tornarem realidade. Locke sarcasticamente disse a Ben que esperava que ela fosse grande o suficiente para que o líder dos Outros pudesse imaginar um submarino novo, mas Ben continuava tentando convencê-lo a não realizar seu plano. Mas John foi em frente e colocou os explosivos dentro do submarino. Jack e Juliet chegaram com algun dos Outros para zarpar para fora da ilha e se surpreenderam ao verem John, que logo foi rendido e disse a Jack que sentia muito. Na seqüência, o submarino voa pelos ares. Capturado, John foi colocado em uma sala escura, algemado pelos braços. Depois, Ben foi até ele e mandou que Richard o libertasse. O líder dos Outros disse a Locke que quando o perguntou se “tinha doído”, não estava se referindo à dor física, mas àquela que sentiu ao saber que seu próprio pai havia tentado matá-lo. Ben então perguntou a Locke se ele estava pronto para ver o que havia dentro da caixa e abriu a porta. Dentro estava Anthony Cooper,o pai de Locke, amordaçado e amarrado a uma cadeira de rodas. thumb|right|Ben provocando Locke para que ele mate seu pai, na frente de todos os Outros. Assustado ao ver seu pai, Locke perguntou de onde ele tinha saído e Ben insistia em dizer que o careca tinha sido o responsável pela presença do pai. Não satisfeito com essa resposta, Locke resolveu ouvir a verdade de Cooper e ao tirar sua mordaça, levou uma mordida. O careca deixou o local com o Ben e foi convidado por ele a seguir com os Outros para um “antigo lugar”. Locke, ainda na vila dos Outros se despede de Kate que estava presa, Locke diz que está partindo com eles e que defendeu Kate perante aos Outros, mais que eles disseram tudo o que ela fez e que eles não perdoam as pessoas tão facilmente, Locke sai e pouco depois os Outros deixam a vila sem deixarem rastros levando apenas Locke junto. Em um acampamento, os Outros começam a se ajeitarem e Locke ajuda Cindy a armar sua barraca. A ex-aeromoça disse que seu povo estava muito animado com a presença dele mas logo foi interrompida por Tom que pediu que o careca fosse encontrar Ben. O líder dos Outros estava em sua cadeira de rodas ouvindo a gravação feita por Juliet na Estação Médica e contou ao careca que a médica estava infiltrada no acampamento dos sobreviventes para encontrar mulheres grávidas que seriam raptadas em breve, mas sem violência. Ben pediu que Locke pegasse uma bengala e com a ajuda dela, pôde se levantar, dizendo que seu processo de cura se acelerou quando começou a passar algum tempo a mais com o careca e que estava ansioso para lhe mostrar os poderes da Ilha mas que John ainda não estava pronto. Locke retrucou dizendo que já estava pronto, mas Ben disse que não estava porque pra se tornar membro, deveria fazer um gesto de comprometimento que seria matar seu pai. Ben levou John até um local no centro do acampamento onde Cooper estava amarrado e amordaçado, lhe deu uma faca e disse que precisava fazer aquilo para se libertar do homenzinho medíocre que sempre tinha sido antes de chegar a ilha. Cooper esbravejava que o filho não teria coragem pois era um pobre paralítico e Locke mandava que ele se calasse, dizendo a Ben que não poderia fazer tal gesto. Os Outros começaram a se aproximar e Ben disse a eles que Locke não era quem eles pensavam ser e depois usou a bengala para "nocautear" Anthony. thumb|left|Locke levando "seu pai nas costas" depois de Sawyer o matá-lo. No dia seguinte Locke se sentou sobre uma colina com vista para o acampamento e tirou as bandagens de sua mão, percebendo que o ferimento estava totalmente curado. Richard Alpert se aproximou e disse que Ben tinha tentado envergonhá-lo pois não suportava a idéia de perder sua importância para outra pessoa. Também explicou que Locke precisava cumprir seu propósito e que para isso tinha que matar Cooper. Entregou-lhe então um arquivo sobre a vida de Sawyer. Locke não entendeu para que aquilo serviria, mas foi advertido a continuar lendo os documentos. Na manhã seguinte, Locke acordou e percebeu que os Outros estavam desmontando o acampamento. Ele procurou Ben que disse que ele não poderia acompanhá-los pois primeiro teria que limpar sua bagunça. Prometeu deixar um rastro para que os seguisse, mas advertiu que não queria vê-lo sem o corpo sem vida do pai. À noite, Locke examinou os documentos na luz da fogueira e mandou alguém calar a boca. Mais tarde, surpreendeu Sawyer no acampamento dos sobreviventes e disse que precisava dele para matar Ben. O golpista não acreditou muito, mas seguiu descalço o careca pela floresta. Em certo ponto, ele foi dominado por Sawyer que exigiu saber o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual precisava de sua ajuda e Locke voltou a afirmar que precisava dele para matar Ben, pois não tinha coragem para fazer sozinho. thumb|right|Alex dando uma arma a Locke logo antes de desejar feliz aniversário a seu pai. A viagem continuou e os dois chegaram ao Navio Black Rock. Lá, Locke fez com que Sawyer entrasse numa sala e o trancou lá. O golpista pedia aos berros que o careca abrisse a porta, mas Locke se sentou na frente da porta e calmamente esculpia uma lança de madeira. Rousseau apareceu e Locke perguntou o que ela queria. A francesa respondeu que tinha ido buscar dinamite e o careca apontou o engradado como se quisesse que ela fosse logo embora. Sawyer continuava gritando até que se ouviu uma discussão e depois, silêncio. Ao ouvir a calmaria, Locke deduziu que Sawyer tinha cumprido o propósito, abriu a porta e agradeceu ao golpista. Fora do navio, Locke explicou a Sawyer que Cooper merecia morrer pois tinha arruinado a vida de ambos. Sawyer perguntou se o careca voltaria a se infiltrar no grupo dos Outros e Locke responde que nunca esteve infiltrado, mas que agora estaria em sua própria jornada. John contou a verdade sobre Juliet, avisou que as grávidas seriam raptadas e entregou o gravador de Ben para que Sawyer pudesse provar para todos na praia. Antes de ir, Sawyer perguntou se Locke tinha sido mesmo jogado pela janela e se era aleijado. Com o corpo do pai nas costas, Locke respondeu que já não era mais. Ben estava em sua cabana quando de repente deu falta de seu gravador. Ele começou a chamar por Tom e ao sair de sua tenda, percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para um ponto. Era Locke que chegava ao novo acampamento dos Outros com o cadáver do pai nas costas. O Careca jogou o corpo no chão e disse a Ben que já poderia saber sobre os mistérios da Ilha, pois tinha cumprido sua ordem. Os dois foram conversar na tenda do líder dos Outros que disse que Locke não poderia ver Jacob pois o misterioso homem só falava com Ben, que havia nascido na Ilha. Locke não acreditou e se revoltou, dizendo que o pai de Alex estava mentido e que enganava todo o seu povo. “Você é o homem atrás da cortina”. Mikhail chegou ao acampamento e, depois de explicar o porque de não ter morrido na Cerca de Segurança, contou a Ben sobre Naomi. Locke apareceu e disse que o líder dos Outros não poderia cuidar daquele assunto naquele momento pois o levaria para ver Jacob. Bakunin se irritou e disse que aquele assunto não podia esperar, fazendo Ben concordar com ele. Então, Locke partiu par cima do soviético e o agrediu na frente de todos. thumb|left|Locke, jogado em uma cova cheia de esqueletos, depois de levar um tiro de Ben. Depois, Ben concordou em levá-lo até a casa do misterioso Jacob. Eles caminharam até tarde da noite e chegaram a uma casa muito velha que parecia mais estar abandonada. Ben disse para Locke desligar sua lanterna, pois Jacob tinha uma certa aversão à tecnologia. Os dois entraram no chalé que tinha poucos móveis e estava bastante escuro. De repente, Ben começou a falar com uma cadeira vazia como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa e a apresentou, seja lá o que estava sentado nela, como sendo o tal Jacob. Locke se irritou , chamou Ben de louco e já ia saindo da casa, quando uma voz disse “me ajude”. Ele se voltou e perguntou a Ben o que ele tinha dito, mas o líder dos Outros disse que não tinha dito nada. Sem acreditar, Locke apontou a lanterna para ele e de repente as poucas coisas da casa começaram a se movimentar sozinhas, vidros quebraram e objetos tentaram atingir John. Ben tentou impedir mas também foi arremessado longe por um vulto. Amedrontado, Locke fugiu da casa e momentos depois, Ben saiu também, dizendo que “aquilo” tinha sido Jacob. No caminho de volta, Ben insistia em saber o que Jacob tinha dito a Locke, mas o careca continuava afirmando que não tinha ouvido nada e ainda disse que Ben era um mentiroso e que não existia segredo nenhum. Ele também percebeu que aquele não era o caminho por onde tinham vindo. thumb|right|200px|Locke vendo Walt. O líder concordou que havia mentido muito para o seu povo e revelou que não tinha nascido na Ilha. Pediu então para levar Locke até o lugar de onde tinha vindo. Ele o levou até uma vala comunitária onde estavam vários corpos dos membros da Iniciativa Dharma que tinham sido assassinados pelos Hostis na purgação. Locke perguntou o porque de Ben tê-lo levado até aquele lugar e o líder dos Outros explicou que aqueles que estavam naquela cova tinham ido até àquela Ilha em busca de harmonia, mas que nem ao menos conseguiam conviver com os nativos do lugar e que quando percebeu que um lado teria que sair de cena, ele não quis ser mais um corpo naquela vala. Quando Locke se virou, Ben atira nele, Locke cai dentro da cova, Ben então volta a perguntar o que Jacob havia lhe dito. O Careca diz: "me ajude" , mas Ben não entendeu o conceito dessa frase e ameaçou atirar novamente. Então Locke contou que Jacob tinha lhe pedido ajuda. Ben então disse que esperava que Jacob o ajudasse e se afastou, deixando Locke sozinho e ferido dentro daquela cova, cheia das pessoas de cujas mortes tinha participado no passado. thumb|left|200px|Locke ameaçando matar Jack, depois de ter matado Naomi. Locke acordou na Vala onde estavam os mortos da Dharma na Purgação e percebeu que não podia mais mexer suas pernas. Desesperado, ele viu que havia uma arma com um dos corpos e se esforçou para pegá-la. Ele apontou-a para sua cabeça e, chorando, já ia apertar o gatilho, quando presenciou a aparição de Walt, que disse a ele para se levantar, pois tinha trabalho a fazer. Os outros sobreviventes estavam na Torre de Rádio e viam Naomi tentar encontrar um sinal com seu Telefone via Satélite. Assim que ela conseguiu, caiu morta, com uma facada nas costas, dada por John Locke. Jack mal pode acreditar e ameaçou pegar o telefone, mas Jonh o tinha na mira de sua arma e estava disposto a atirar nele se continuasse tentando localizar um sinal. Jack não deu ouvidos e continuou a usar o aparelho depois de dizer a Locke que ele já o tinha feito ficar tempo demais naquela Ilha. Ben, que estava amarrado numa árvore próxima, instigava Jonh atirar em Jack, mas foi calado por Rousseau que lhe deu uma cotovelada. Locke acabou desistindo e abaixou a arma, se afastando do local enquanto Jack pedia à pessoa do outro lado da linha que localizasse o seu sinal e enviasse resgate. 4ª Temporada thumb|right|200px|Locke fazendo seu discurso. Hurley descobre a Casa de Jacob e começa a gritar por socorro. Por causa da concentração que ele faz, a cabine desaparece, e Locke aparece no lugar. Hurley e Locke discutem a morte de Charlie e toda a situação do momento. Locke argumenta que se eles permitirem a Jack contatar as pessoas no barco, então Charlie terá morrido por nada. Quando Locke e Hurley chegam ao cockpit onde os outros sobreviventes estão reunidos, Sayid pergunta a Locke sobre as reais intenções dele, principalmente sobre o fato dele ter explodido o submarino. Quando o grupo da Torre de Rádio chega ao cockpit, Jack avança em Locke, derrubando-o no chão, ele puxa uma arma e aponta para a cabeça de Locke. Locke assegura a Jack que ele não vai matá-lo, assim como ele não matou Jack . Jack puxa o gatilho no momento de raiva e descobre que está sem munição. Jack começa a bater em Locke e é retirado de cima dele pelo resto dos sobreviventes. Locke informa a todos os sobreviventes que aqueles que estão vindo para a Ilha são os caras maus e que se eles quiserem continuar vivos devem segui-lo. A intenção dele é ir para a Vila, pois os Outros a abandonou. Ele disse que a vila é o lugar mais seguro da Ilha. Jack argumenta, dizendo que Locke é insano e somente pessoas loucas iriam com ele. Apesar da maioria ser leal a Jack, alguns vão com Locke: Hurley, Claire, Ben, Danielle, Karl, Alex, Sawyer, e alguns outros. Locke e o grupo dele deixam o cockpit em direção a Vila. No dia seguinte, Locke está aproveitando a chuva quando Hurley chega e diz que ela está piorando. Locke fala que logo irá parar e a chuva realmente para. Eles continuam andando mas para o lado contrário e Sawyer pergunta porque. O careca responde que eles precisam fazer uma parada antes, em uma cabana e Hurley, sem pensar, responde: "A cabana é para aquele lado". Locke se surpreende e pergunta sobre o que ele está falando e o gordinho despista. thumb|left|200px|Locke e Sawyer conversando sobre Ben. Sawyer então, pergunta daonde Locke está tendo essas vontades, e se a pessoa que lhe está dizendo para fazer essas coisas, também mandou-lhe matar Naomi. Locke, naturalmente, responde que foi Walt, na frente de todos. Quando eles se assustam, Locke explica que o garoto estava mais alto, e conta que Ben atirou nele para deixá-lo morrer e que Walt o salvou. Locke ergue sua camisa e mostra que a bala atravessou seu corpo, pois ele não tem mais um dos rins. Mais tarde, Ben e Sawyer tem uma discussão e Sawyer pergunta porque não matam o Ben agora mesmo. Locke responde que ele pode fazer isso se quiser, agora mesmo, na frente da filha dele. Logo depois, Locke e companhia encontram Charlotte no rio e a ajudam a sair. Charlotte parece bastante empolgada com tudo e faz várias perguntas. Quando Hurley vai dizer a ela quantos sobreviventes ainda estão vivos, Locke o faz calar. O careca pergunta a ruiva quantos do time dela vieram para a ilha, o que ela responde quatro, contando ela. Locke diz que eles continuarão a andar mas Charlotte diz que eles precisam ficar parados para que sejam encontrados. Locke diz então que eles não querem ser encontrados. Alguém, provavelmente Locke, coloca o transponder de Charlotte amarrado a Vincent e o manda correr pela floresta até achar Jack e companhia, para que eles não consigam achar Charlotte. A ruiva perde a paciência com Locke e diz que não precisa da permissão dele para ir atrás de seu pessoal e é aí que Ben lhe dá três tiros e Charlotte cai. Locke se debruça sobre ela e descobre que Charlotte estava vestindo um colete a prova de balas e está viva. Sawyer assume a raiva e está quase matando Ben, ao que Locke diz que ele quer fazer isso, ele mesmo quer matar Ben. Ele manda Rousseau e Karl levarem Alex para longe dali. Ben então, revela tudo sobre a vida de Charlotte e de seus amigos, dizendo que eles estão ali por causa deles, e que ele sabe disso tudo, porque tem um informante no cargueiro, ao que Locke fica perplexo. thumb|right|200px|Locke levando comida a Ben. Locke e seu grupo encontram o círculo de cinzas, mas são incapazes de localizar a cabana de Jacob. Ele então discute com Hurley quando Hurley pergunta se eles iriam deixar Charlotte ir embora, ameaçando-o e afirmando que ele é o líder. Eles então se dirigem à vila, onde o grupo de Locke amarrou Hurley e o colocou no guarda-roupa de Juliet. Ele então captura Sayid quando este sai da sala secreta de Ben, e coloca ele na sala de jogos, com Ben. Mais tarde ele vai até a sala de jogos para falar com Sayid, e troca Charlotte, com a qual ele falhou em interrogar, por Miles. Ele leva o café-da-manhã a Ben, mas Ben o ofende tanto que Locke larga a bandeja do café-da-manhã, quebrando-se na parede. Kate chega na casa de Locke mais tarde, para pedir para ver Miles. Locke não permite, dizendo que ele não estava fazendo democracia lá. Depois, Sawyer vai até sua casa, convidando-o para jogar gamão. Sawyer então diz a Locke que Kate está planejando soltar Ben. Ele correm para ver se Ben está com Miles, mas descobrem que Miles fugiu. Eles interceptam Kate e Miles no porão, e Locke diz para Kate retornar para o quarto dela. Ele então expulsa ela do grupo, dizendo para ela sair pela manhã. Locke, mais tarde, revela para Claire que não fez progresso na tentativa de fazer Miles falar, e Claire pergunta se ela pode conversar com ele, o que é negado por Locke, como era de se esperar. Locke, então, leva a Ben outra refeição e é insultado mais uma vez. Entretanto, Locke se mantém calmo dessa vez e Ben propõe um acordo, ele diz a Locke tudo que sabe sobre o Cargueiro em troca da liberdade. Locke concorda após Ben pedir por uma evidência visual, e Ben vai mostrar a ele que o proprietário do barco é Charles Widmore, Ben também diz quem é o "homem dele no barco". Locke aparentemente mantém a palavra no acordo, pois Ben é visto andando para casa dele em liberdade. thumb|left|200px|Locke atendendo o telefone. Locke faz um reunião na casa dele para informar a todos tudo que ele sabe sobre Ben e os tripulantes do Kahana. Locke faz Miles confessar que o grupo dele está na Ilha à procura de Ben, e Ben revela que Michael é o espião dele no cargueiro. Após essa reunião, Sawyer confronta Locke e quer saber porque Miles pediu $3.2 milhões de Ben. Locke responde que não considera isso como um assunto importante, aparentemente acredita que Ben não tem acesso a tão grande quantia de dinheiro. Enquanto estava jogando WAR com Sawyer e Hurley, o telefone toca e Locke atende. A voz do outro lado repetia "código 14 J" várias vezes. Após decidir o que fazer, Locke e Sawyer vão até Ben e dizem o que aconteceu. Ben pega uma arma gritando "Eles estão aqui!". Locke segue Ben de volta a casa dele e lá Ben diz que se Locke quiser continuar vivo, Ben é a melhor chance que ele tem, além disso Ben precisa que Locke sobreviva ao ataque. Já dentro da casa, os dois bloqueiam a porta. Quando Hurley quebra a janela, Locke ajuda Claire e Sawyer a entrar. Quando Ben leva todos para fora para ver o ataque do Monstro, Locke grita para ele "O que você fez!". Quando a fumaça espairece, Ben diz a Locke que deve dizer adeus a filha e que depois os alcançaria. Quando Ben os alcança, ele diz ao pessoal que todos devem ir a casa de Jacob, porém Sawyer diz que está cheio disso e decide voltar para a praia. Locke argumenta que eles vão ficar com Hurley e Sawyer concorda, contudo diz que se Hurley se ferir ele irá matar Locke. Locke, Ben e Hurley partem para ver Jacob novamente. thumb|right|250px|Locke na cabana de Jacob sem perceber Claire atrás. Após caminhar durante todo o dia, John decidiu montar acampamento. A noite ele teve um sonho estranho, no qual Horace Goodspeed pediu que John o encontrasse, comentando que Jacob está esperando por ele há muito tempo. Após isso Locke pegou o caminho para a cova coletiva, onde ele encontrou o cadáver de Goodspeed. No bolso dele, John encontrou um mapa para a cabana, a qual ele foi imediatamente com Ben e Hurley. Ambos recusaram entrar na cabana, e Ben disse a John que seu tempo como líder havia acabado e o tempo de Locke começado. Dentro da cabana Locke encontrou Christian Shephard, e para sua maior surpresa, Claire, que pareceu agir muito estranha. Christian, falando em nome de Jacob, disse a Locke que todas as perguntas menores que ele tinha ultimamente não importavam diante da pergunta que realmente importava. Locke perguntou "Como eu salvo a Ilha?" e a reação de ambos Christian e Claire foi clara de que ele fez a pergunta certa. E a resposta parece ser que Jacob quis que Locke e seu grupo movessem a Ilha. Locke, Ben e Hurley então caminharam pela selva até a estação Orquídea, o único lugar, segundo Ben, onde eles poderiam mover a ilha. Quando Ben encontrou uma caixa escondida em uma pilha de pedras, Locke insistiu em abri-la. Locke usou o binóculo que encontrou na caixa enquanto Ben se comunicava com alguém com um espelho. thumb|left|200px|Locke tentando manter Keamy vivo. Locke perguntou a Ben com quem ele estava falando. Ben se recusou a dizer a Locke, e eles continuaram. Os três, então, chegaram à Orquídea, onde eles descobriram que o grupo de Keamy havia chegado primeiro. Ben deu a Locke instrução detalhadas sobre o que fazer dentro da estação (o que envolvia encontrar um elevador secreto para a verdadeira estação), deu-lhe seu bastão telescópico e se rendeu enquanto Locke e Hurley observavam impotentes. Uma hora após Ben se render, Locke tentou seguir as instruções de Ben, mas não conseguiu entrar na estação devido ao seu conhecimento botânico limitado. Jack então apareceu, confrontando Locke. Locke assegurou Jack que ele moveria a ilha, o que Jack disse que não aconteceria, já que mover a ilha seria um milagre e milagres nunca acontecem. Ben então apareceu e acompanhou Locke no elevador que levava à Orquídea. Ao chegar, Locke tinha muitas questões, que Ben respondeu instruindo Locke a assistir a um vídeo, o vídeo de orientação da Orquídea. Enquanto Locke assistia ao vídeo, Ben começou a atirar todos os objetos metálicos em um "cofre", apesar do fato de que Edgar Halliwax instruir especificamente os espectadores da fita para não deixar objetos metálicos em seu interior. Pouco depois Keamy chegou na estação, ferido mas não morto pelos tiros de Richard. Locke o confrontou, procurando uma solução pacífica para o conflito. Entretanto, Keamy não queria ouví-lo, dizendo a Locke sobre o detonador que ele tinha atado a seu braço, que acionaria uma explosão de C-4 no Kahana. Ben então atacou Keamy, sob os protestos de Locke, esfaqueando-o na garganta repetidamente. Apesar das tentativas de Locke para salvá-lo, Keamy morreu, acionando os explosivos no cargueiro. Ben voltou ao cofre, causando uma explosão em seu interior. Ben então vestiu uma parka, instruindo Locke a não o seguir, porque aqueles que movem a ilha nunca podem voltar. Ele instruiu Locke a voltar para o acampamento dos Outros e que ele era o líder deles agora. Lock fez isso e foi recebido por Richard. Fora da Ilha Under unknown circumstances, Locke returned to civilization under the alias Jeremy Bentham and began contacting people who had previously been on the Island including: Walt, Hurley, Kate, and Jack. When talking to Jack, he mentioned that "horrible things" had occurred on the island and that it was Jack's fault. Locke seemed to convince Jack that he was wrong about leaving the island, but Kate apparently dismissed what Locke had to say as lies. On April 4th, 2007, aged 50, Locke died. His death was officially ruled a suicide, but the circumstances about his death are mysterious, and both Jack and Sayid suggest that the suicide story is a lie. When Locke was laid out for a viewing at a funeral home, Jack was the only person to attend. Later that night, Jack broke into the funeral home to look at Locke's body, and was startled by Ben who was also in the room. As Jack left Locke's coffin, Ben mentioned that if Jack wanted to return to the Island he would need everyone to come too, including Locke. Curiosidades *Locke foi o quarto personagem a ter um flashback. *O número de episódios de Locke é 64. *O assento de Locke no avião era 24D. *Como uma similaridade interessante, Locke é visto olhando para dentro da escotilha no final da 1ª temporada. Mais tarde, a escotilha é destruída. No episódio , ele é visto olhando para baixo, dentro do submarino de uma maneira parecida. O submarino também explode mais tarde. Ambos estes atos foram causados por Locke. Uma outra vez Locke é visto do mesmo ângulo, olhando para baixo, quando Desmond vai para a parte de baixo de estação O Cisne para apertar o botão, isto também é uma forma de destruição. De uma forma oposta, Juliet quando sai do submarino, olha de uma maneira diferente se comparada com Locke, isto pode ter a ver com as diferentes visões que os dois possuem, sobre o esperitismo/conexões com a ilha, etc. *Locke viu a exibição de arte de Jeff Hadley na Sydney no livro Signs of Life. * O nome do ator que fez o lider do Sleestal na terceira temporada de "1970s TV Show" Land of the Lost era Jon Locke. * As ações de Locke até agora destruíram duas estações da DHARMA, a Chama e o Cisne. * Locke gosta de Twinkies. * Enquanto trabalhava como um inspetor (HOME INSPECTOR) ele conhece Nadia, o amor perdido deSayid, enquanto inspeciona sua casa. Na porta do carro de Locke pode se ver o telefone da companhia: 714-555-0116 * No , Locke diz, "Até onde vocês sabem, eu fui um comandante da Marinha." O ator Terry O'Quinn fez um papel recorrente como um comandante da força aérea num porta-aviões da marinha americana no show de TV JAG. Seu personagem era o Almirante Thomas Boone. * A cicatriz embaixo do olho direito de Locke é muito similar à cicatriz deo personagem "Cable" dos X-Men. E também é parecida com a cicatriz do personagem da Disney: "Scar". * Locke foi o terceiro personagem a ter 3 flashbacks em uma temporada. Jack e Kate foram os dois primeiros. * A aparição de Walt quando Locke esta na cova dos trabalhadores da DHARMA, lhe diz que ele "tem trabalho a fazer". É parecido com uma cena do filme The Shining de Stephen King, na qual o personagem de Jack Nicholson está no banheiro do salão de bailes do Hotel Overlook e lhe é dito que tem trabalho a fazer. * Na série Harsh Realm, de 1999 de Chris Carpenter, uma série sobre humanos que ficam presos em um simulador de realidade virtual, Terry O'Quinn interpreta o vilão Omar Santiago. O protagonista da série, cuja missão é destruir Santigado se chama Thomas Hobbes. Relatório Um documento de Locke mostrado no episódio mostra: * Que o nome completo de John é Johnathan, uma forma de Jonathan, que é na verdade um nome completamente não relacionado com o nome John, e sim com Nathan. John, em sua origem hebraica é Yohonatan, enquanto o nome Johnathan em hebreu é Yahonatan. John singnifica "O Senhor é Grande" e Johnathan significa "O Senhor Dá; Presente de Deus". * A licença das armas de John declaram que sua data de nascimento é 15 de Novembro de 1946 e sua carteira de motorista diz que é 30 de Março de 1956. Considerando que sua mãe nasceu dia 15 de Outubro de 1940, assume-se que a data de 1956 é correta, (ela teria 15 ou 16 anos), de outro jeito, sua mãe teria lhe dado a luz aos 6 anos de idade. Isso pode ter sido um erro de produção, ou possivelmente a liscença das armas é falsa, assim, Locke porta armas ilegalmente. * John está careca na foto da carteira de motorista, mas nesse ponto de sua vida ele ainda tinha cabelo, (ou mais do que na foto). Isso pode ter sido um erro de produção, ou o personagem pode ter raspado o cabelo antes de tirar a foto. Alternativamente, John pode ter atualizado sua foto da carteira, uma coisa normal quando se muda muito de aparência. * Na licença das armas, seu endereço é 25164 Franklin St, San Francisco 94099; sua altura é 5' 10"; seu peso 175 lbs.; seu número social de segurança é 553-45-2651; e seu número de conta de emprego da Califórnia é 625-4412-9. * O relatório mostra três armas de mão, cinco armas de fogo (3+5=8), e quatro rifles. A análise de sua proibição de seguro-saúde no episódio mostra: * O endereço de John como 168 San Juan St #201, Tustin, CA 92780. * Também mostra que John foi uma vez dono de um negócio de "venda de telefones". Entretanto, se contradiz ao mostrar parceiros e ao mesmo tempo indicar um negócio individual. Referência ao filósofo John Locke Veja artigo principal Filosofia. Elenco adicional * Charles Henry Wyson interpretou Locke quando criança no episódio . * Caleb Steinmeyer interpretou Locke quando adolescente no episódio . Perguntas não respondidas * Como e onde ele aprendeu francês, visto que a mensagem de Rousseau que ele ouviu em The Moth, está em francês? * Como ele escapou do Cisne, se essa implodiu? * Por que Locke não quis investigar os destroços da estação Cisne? * O que o fez ficar mudo imediatamente após a implosão do Cisne? * Ben foi realmente recrutá-lo? **Se sim, por que Mikhail claramente diz que ele não está na Lista de Jacob? Ben estava atrás de Locke justamente por ele não estar na lista? **Ele estava na lista antes da implosão da escotilha, quando a raiva o levou a destruí-la? **Ben riscou ele da lista por ele ser uma ameaça? * Por que o Monstro não o atacou primeiro, mas sim o puxou para um buraco? * Por que exatamente a coluna de Locke se curou instântaneamente, mas a de Ben não? * O que aconteceu quando a comunidade entrou em colapso? * Como Locke adquiriu a habilidade com as facas e de seguir trilhas? ** Por que ele tinha várias facas, se ele somente ia para uma expedição turística? * Por que nenhum dos Outros impediu Locke de bater em Mikhail, mesmo quando Ben disse a eles? * Como Locke sabia que os sobreviventes estariam na Torre de Rádio? * O que significa a sobrevivência dele para a posição de liderança de Ben em relação aos Outros? * Onde Locke aprendeu a usar um C4 no submarino? ** Por que Locke estava encharcado após a explosão do submarino? O submarino estava a alguns passos do cais, não havia razão para ele cair na água. * Por que não somente Locke permanece na Ilha e deixa o resto dos sobreviventes irem embora? * Por que o revólver que Locke encontrou na cova ainda estava funcionando, sendo que ficou 16 anos exposto a chuvas e a umidade? * Como Locke superou a inabilidade de matar antes de atacar Naomi? * Como Locke soube que Walt queimou a jangada? * Algum dos outros sobreviventes, além de Sawyer, Rose, e Walt, sabe que Locke era paralítico antes do acidente? * Por que eventualmente sua paralisia (ou parte dela) volta? Seria a ilha (ou Jacob) testando a sua Fé? * Se ele sair da ilha sua paralisia volta? * Como ele saiu da ilha no futuro? * Como é que ele morreu? Category:Personagens Category:Passageiros do Vôo 815 Category:Sobreviventes da Seção Intermediária